Harpias
[[Imagem:Harpy.gif|thumb|center|450px|''Fíneas e as harpias'', vaso ático do tipo hydria atribuído ao "pintor de Cleófrades", 480 a.C.]] Na mitologia grega, as harpias ("arrebatadora", "rapinante", do grego ἅρπυια, harpūia, por intermédio do latim harpȳia, relacionado ao verbo grego ἅρπάζειν e ao latino rapĕre, ambos significando "arrebatar") eram filhas de Taumas e Electra. A princípio eram duas, Aelo ("a borrasca", "a impetuosa") e Ocípite ("a rápida no voo") e mais tarde seu número foi aumentado para três com Celeno ("a escura"). Origem Segundo R.D. Barnett R.D. Barnett, Ancient Oriental Influences on Archaic Greece — an essay in The Aegean and the Near East, Saul S. Weinberg, ed. (Locust Valley, N.Y.,1956) as harpias foram adaptadas de ornamentos em caldeirões de bronze de Urartu: :Eles fizeram tal impressão na Grécia que parecem ter dado origem ao tipo da sirena na arte grega arcaica. Como parecem desses nobres recipientes de cozinha, aparentemente deram origem ao conhecido mito grego de Fíneas e as harpias e assim foram representadas na arte grega. O próprio nome de Fíneas, a vítima de suas perseguições, pode não ser mais que uma corrupção do nome de um rei de Urartu, ''Ishpuinish ou Ushpina (cerca de 820 a.C.), talvez associado pelos mercadores gregos com esses caldeirões''. Representações thumb|right|250px|Harpia, representação moderna A iconografia ora as mostra ávidas de sangue e de sexo, a aguardar o momento de beber o sangue do herói que tombou na refrega, ora como sedutoras mulheres aladas, transportando carinhosamente o corpo de um jovem, não necessariamente para o Reino de Hades, mas para alguma espécie de paraíso, onde possam mais tarde usufruir do amor do raptado. Na chamada Tumba de Xanto na Lícia, as harpias, na forma de aves com cabeça de mulher, guardam o túmulo para arrebatar o morto. Eram frequentemente esculpidas sobre os sepulcros com a finalidade de raptar particularmente os mortos mais jovens. Não é fácil, por vezes, a não ser nas intenções, distingui-las das sirenas, enquanto estas não surgiram nas pinturas com os pés palmitiformes. Como os demais deuses alados e raptores, as três damas-aves aladas têm por objetivo a união íntima com aqueles que arrebatavamJunito de Souza Brandão, Dicionário Mítico-Etimológico da Mitologia Grega, Vozes, Petrópolis 2000.. Mais tarde, sobretudo à época clássica, as harpias transformaram-se em monstros horríveis, com rosto de mulher idosa, corpo semelhante ao do abutre, garras aduncas e seios pendentes. Pousavam nas iguarias dos banquetes e espalhavam um cheiro tão infecto que ninguém mais podia comer. Dizia-se que habitavam as ilhas Estrófades, no mar Egeu. Muito mais tarde, o poeta romano Virgílio, na Eneida (6.289) colocou-as no vestíbulo do Inferno, junto com outos monstros. Mitos *Sobre Fineu, o adivinho, rei da Trácia, pesava terrível maldição por abusar de seus dons divinatórios - segundo alguns, por revelar aos homens as intenções dos deuses, segundo outros por indicar a Frixo como chegar à Cólquida e a seus filhos como retornar à Hélade. Tudo quanto se colocasse à frente do mesmo as harpias o carregavam, principalmente em se tratando de iguarias. O que não podiam levar, sujavam com seus excrementos. Quando os argonautas passaram pela Trácia, o soberano pediu-lhes que o libertassem dos monstros. Zetes e Cálais, filhos do vento Bóreas, perseguiram-nas. O destino determinara que as harpias só pereceriam se agarradas pelos filhos de Bóreas, mas estes perderiam a vida se não as alcançassem. Perseguidas sem trégua, a primeira, Aelo, caiu em um riacho do Peloponeso. A segunda, Ocípite, conseguiu chegar às ilhas Equínades. Íris ou, segundo outros, Hermes postou-se diante dos perseguidores e proibiu-lhes matar as harpias porque eram "servidoras de Zeus". Em troca da vida, prometeram não mais atormentar Fineu, refugiando-se numa caverna da ilha de Creta. *Segundo fontes tardias, as harpias uniram-se ao vento Zéfiro e geraram quatro cavalos: os dois de Aquiles, Xanto e Bálio, "mais rápidos que o vento" e os dois dos Dióscuros, Flógeo e Hárpago. Simbolismo Segundo Jean Chevalier e A. Gheerbrant, as harpias são parcelas diabólicas das energias cósmicas, as abastecedoras do Hades com mortes súbitas. Traduzem as paixões desregradas; as torturas obsedantes, carreadas pelos desejos e o remorso que se segue à satisfação das mesmas. Diferem das Erínias na medida em que estas representam a punição e aquelas figuram o agenciamento dos vícios e as provocações da maldade. O único vento que poderá afugentá-las é o sopro do espírito. Heráldica Na Idade Média, a harpia, também chamada a "virgem águia", era uma figura popular, particularmente na Frísia Oriental. É vista, por exemplo, nas armas de Rietburg, de Liechtenstein, e dos Cirksenas. Notas Ver também Sirenas Alkonost Erínias Category:Mitologia grega Category:Bestiário Category:Heráldica